The End? Not really Disney )
by Martinez.D
Summary: Kim and Ron drive off into the sunset, Shego and Drakken are revealing a new experiment that can ultimately change humanity. This is what happens when Disney gets their ending, but what happens when a this author puts her own spin on it? Find out! Kim Possible characters belong to DIsney KGo!


All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney~

After Graduation the world seemed just a little calmer, now that Drakken had quit the 'evil villian' business and concentrated on benefiting society the so called 'wicked' plots came to a stop. The other villains also seemed to take a life wasn't extremely occupied as it usually was well at least for Ron it wasn't. Summer break arrived relieving of some of the school tension, Kim yawned as she stretched out on the sofa. This had been the first day off in a while. Working two jobs, one in a local clinic, and the second in a hospital. Which often required a flexible schedule.

Kim looked over at her Kimmunicator resting on the shelf, it seemed almost like an eternity since it last rang. Closing her eyes she sighed while slowly turning to her side.

_Resting Pumpkin?_

Kim's eyes shot open as she sat up and took a long look around to find the owner of the voice, but just saw shelves filled with books, and neatly organized happened too often, whether she was at work, home or with Ron. She kept hearing the familiar voice of the emerald thief's voice. What was it about Shego, that Kim couldn't keep her mind off of her? What was it about her that kept plaguing her mind? Kim couldn't put her finger on it.

The phone rang and Kim reached into her pocket. It was surely the hospital calling her in, or perhaps one of the girls in the clinic needed help with something. Looking at the caller ID she saw a picture of Ron. Blinking twice she picked up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey KP" A deep voice called out in a cheerful tone. College brought new things into her life, Ron definitely matured, though he didn't stop going to Bueno Nachos. Monique was out of the closet, not only referring to fashion, but she admitted liking the same gender. Bonnie turned out to be a love interest for her, but Monique never went for it.

"Hey Ron" she replied with a sort of out of it tone.

"Are you sure you're okay for our date?"

Kim chuckled "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great! See you soon Sweetie! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Ron. Bye"

"Bye."

Kim hung up the phone and looked at the time. She needed to meet Ron in an hour. Getting to the park would take about 5 minutes, but getting ready would take about an hour, since she wasn't feeling exactly energetic. Believing a shower would lift her spirits Kim walked into the bathroom.

[At the Park - an hour later]

Ron leaned up against the tree as the sun was setting. Today was going to be like no other, he wondered if Kim even remembered the first day they met. _Of Course she would. _He thought before fiddling with a small box in his pocket. Beads of sweat slowly formed from his forehead, as he tightened his neck. Watching an auburn haired girl approach him a smile formed on his face. It was his high school Sweetheart. The one and only Kim Possible.

Kim wore a jean jacket, with a yellow dress. She smiled as she stopped in front of him. "Hey"

The blonde smiled wearing a plaid collar shirt with black jeans. "Hi" he replied.

"Why so mysterious about this date Ron?" She asked

"I've been dying to ask you something." Ron blushed, and got down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have that white picket fence...so Will you marry me?"

Kim gasped as Ron pulled out a box from his jacket, opening it to reveal a gold ring with a pearl attached to the top he gulped quietly.

"I-"

"Kim! Ron!"

They both jumped as they looked around to find Monique rushing towards them with an open laptop. Looking at the screen they saw Wade.

"You guys need to go to Antarctica!"

"Why?"

"It seems DNA Amy isn't fully retired as everyone thought. She is using an extremely endangered whale DNA to splice. "

"Ride?"

"Already there!"

A ladder seemed to fall from the sky, as everyone looked up. They saw a nice sleek jet, hovering above them. "You so rock Wade!"

[ Antarctica - Several hours later- Ship: DNA]

"They won't go extinct! I won't allow it!" A woman cried out as she continued to mix chemicals in a lab.

"Maybe you should let them."

"Are you insane? We need to help them."

"Look at the dinosaurs, they were here for a while but than **BAM**! Meteor shower and they're all dead." Another woman said as she reclined against the wall filing down her nails.

"Shego, why are you so pessimistic today?"

She sighed "I don't know, I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"I'm sure it's all in your head. Look why don't you go around to see if there are more hunters around?"

Walking over to the ships controls, Shego noticed something peculiar. "Looks like we got company."

"More poachers?"

"No, Team Possible."

"What are they doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine at the moment."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep them away from the lab until I can successfully clone the whale."

"Stop right there!"

Emerald eyes slowly met olive eyes, there was a sudden silence that wandered. A blush slowly spread across Kim's face as Shego feigned a smirk. "It's been a long time pumpkin." she than lit up her hands. Charging right at Kim, Shego jumped up and aimed past Kim. Successfully catching Ron off guard and kicking him across the face. Flying across the room, Ron wiped the corner of his mouth as he charged at Shego. Easily evading his attacks Shego punched him across the face and turned just in time to be tackled on the ground by Kim.

Kim held Shego by her wrists, her face completely red. "Shego..."

Suddenly Shego's mood changed drastically, as a smile formed across her face. "Looks like you finally got a good catch, Princess" Flipping their positions, Shego was on top of Kim, holding her down by her shoulders and whispering softly. "You can do so much better than _him._"

" HEY! LEAVE MY FIANCE ALONE!" Ron got up to his feet and dashed over to the two, aiming to kick Shego off. He missed and landed on his back_._

Jumping off of Kim she stood still, her arms crossed to almost prevent the feeling of her falling apart.. "How much more?"

"Just two more minutes before the cloning is complete."

"Cloning? Aren't you suppose to be-"

Ron's jacket was set on fire by Shego, running in circles he tried to extinguish the flame. Kim sat up from the ground and looked at Shego, who for the first time seemed genuinely hurt about something they had said.

"Amy, do you remember my contract?"

DNA Amy nodded her head. "You're free to go Shego. You've done a marvelous job. I can take it from here."

Reaching into her holster Shego dropped a small sphere in front of the couple, as they inhaled they couldn't help but feel sleepy. Yawning Kim took a step toward Shego, reaching up but fell forward. Catching Kim SHego laid her down slowly, caressing her cheek. But stood up as Ron slumped against the wall.

"You win" she muttered before exiting the ship

Both slipped into a quiet slumber...


End file.
